¿que chica elegiria el capo naruto?
by danXruno for ever
Summary: 5 chicas tenten, tamari, shino, hinata y sakura se rebajan a ser eleidas por un capo naruto aunque ellas no eligiero ese destino enrealidad el las secuestro pero hiso que ellas se encarinaran con el y todas buscan algo, una el amor verdadero, otra su dinero, otra solo acabar con esto y dos solo buscan el amor de su hermano sasuke


Este es mi primer fic es un one-shot de naruto espero les guste

**¿Que chica eligiria el capo naruto?**

naruto: ¿es esta noche?-dijo hablando por telefono con sasuke

Sasuke: si esta noche hermano tendrás que elegir a la chica que quieres-dijo emocionado ya que si elegía a hinata, shino, tenten o temari el se quedaría con sakura

naruno: yo estoy emocionadísimo, aunque no se a cual de las cinco chicas elegir- dijo la primara vez emocionado y la otra serio

Sasuke: no te emociones tanto puede llegar la poli y todo se puede arruinar- dijo serio

naruto: ay que posibilidades hay-dijo relajado

Ssasuke: pues como elegiste ese restaurante…

naruto: pues cambia entoces la maldita cita que sea en un lote baldio-dijo furioso

Sasuke: pues para que reservaste ese maldito sitio si lo ibas a cambiar-furioso

naruto: maldita sea- dijo con cara furiosa con el teléfono abajo luego also el telefono y dijo calmado- pues que toda la comida del restaurante, LA ENVIEN A MI MALDITA CASA, Y DILE A LAS MALDITAS CHICAS QUE SERA EN LA CASA,OISTE-le grito y colgo furioso

Sasuke: carajo

**Con hinata…**

**hinata pov**

Wau hoy es el gran dia naruto eligira a una chica que emocion espero que sea a mi

Me vesti con un vestido precioso azul con detalles verdes y muy sensual claro Sali pemsando en tener suerte con que naruto me eligiera

**tenten pov**

Que emocionada estoy hoy es la gran noche en que dan después de dos meces de avernos capturado al fin nos dejara libre porque por lo que veo no esta tan interesado en mi pero con este vestido (n/a muy atrevido por sierto) creo que lo dejare sangrando en el suelo

**sakura pov**

Hoy al fin eligiera a la chica que le gusta espero que no sea yo porque asi podre estar con sasuke, y este vestido tan feo era un vestido negro sencillo que la hacia ver golda podra eliminarme de la competencia ¡siiiiii!

**tamari pov**

Waou eligira a la chica espero ser yo la afortunada en ser la esposa de este capo asi tendre mucho dinero y matare a quien me plasca wajajajajajaja

**shino pov**

Este maldito al fin elgira a una chica pero espero estar con Sasuke y no con este idiota aunque se que esta golfa de sakura tambien quiere a Sasuke, pues si ni yo ni sakura somos elegidas por naruto la mato!

**Nadie pov**

Eran las 7 de la noche todos estaban reunidos en la casa muy lujosa y en realidad grande con pisina y todos los lujos del mundo y naruto iba a elgir la chica afortunada

Sasuke: estamos aquí reunidos para que una afortunada chica sea la que este con naruto- grito por un microfono- tendra que elegir entre… hinata-grito y salio hinata con su vestido- tenten-salio tenten- shino-salio-tamari-salio-y… sakura-salio

naruto: a ver… tenten tienes un cuerpo hermoso…pero…no eres tu-tenten puso cara triste y luego se fue-tamari wao… tanta curva y yo sin frenos- tamari puso cara de feliz- pero…no eres tu- hizo lo mismo que tenten- sakura eres hermosa una de las chicas mas hermosas que e visto- sakura puso cara de decepción ya que quería a Sasuke- pero… e visto como miras a Sasuke así que que como el me salvo la vida y es mi hermano…TE LO REGALOOOO

Sasuke: ah o SIIII!-dijo por el microfono

naruto: hinata tu eres hermosa la mas hermosa que e visto en mi vida y vaya que visto muchas mujeres- cara de felicidad por parte de hinata- pero-decepcion por hinata- ERES TU LA AFORTUNADA- y hinata puso cara de super sorprendida y empesaron a caer cosas de esas de sorpresa(n/a no se como se llaman XD) y después llego la policia- o no la policia- cuando dijo esto dan agarro a runo y se la llevo a un cuarto seguro y todos su guardias empesaron a disparar

hinat: a mi, ahh- dando saltos de alegria

naruto: eso no importa ahora la policia esta afuera

naruto saco una ak47 y fue a disparar

naruto: LES DEMOSTRARE PORQUE SOY EL CAPO- dijo disparando sin parar

En ese momento un guardia hirió a Sasuke en la pierna

Sasuke: AAAAHGGG- grito por el dolor que sentia

naruno: Sasuuukee hermano ay voy- fue y se lleva a Sasuke a un cuarto donde estara seguro no sin antes dispararle al guardia que hirio a Sasuke- hay que irnos de aquí- le dijo a todos que estaban en el cuarto y escaparon

Antes de escapar un guardia disparo su arma y mato a shino (n/a asi no matara a sakura para quedarce con sasuke)

**FIN**

**Marino(yo): sere sincero con ustedes en realidad este fic es una editacion para naruto de mi fic, que chica elegiria el capo dan kuso? **

**Dan: dejen review o sino- con tono amenasante**

**dan/marino: BUSCAREMOS SUS CASA Y LOS ANIQUILAREMOS A TODOS wajajajaja- efecto de risa malvada**


End file.
